Summer Heart
by KatLovesAnime2011
Summary: Jesse's taking the gang back to his place for the summer. Everyone's super excited to go to Texas and meet the Anderson family. The only problem is, Jesse's not.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Let Summer Begin!**_

_**Author's Note: **This is my first ever fanfic… let's hope its good.! _

_So my friend and I were obsessing about how much we love Jesse a few days ago and how depressing it is that they never got into his back story… So we gave him one :) Also, we were super depressed that he didn't have anyone to love… so we flipped a coin to decide who it would be. Jasmine won, that lucky duck.! So without further ado, let us began… OH.! WAIT.! My bestest friend ever, Tori, came up with the title. So Tori, my love, thank you ever so much for this fabulous title. I love you, darlin'.! _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh GX, its characters, or anything associated with it._

**Jesse's POV**

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_Oh my God! Chazz, shut up!"_

I internally groaned. I was definitely going to kill Jim once we got to the airport. What part of "the walkie talkies are for emergencies _only_" had he not understood? 'Cause last time I checked Chazz and Blair yelling at each other did not classify as an emergency. Sure it was annoying, but not an emergency.

"Jess, man," Jaden moaned from behind me, "why don't you just turn it off?"

I sighed and shook my head, for about the fourth time in ten minutes. If I turned it off and something did happen, like they got separated from us, I wouldn't be able to contact them. Well, sure I could call them, but that would mean pulling over, wasting time explaining directions, and possibly missing our flight.

"_Ow! Blair, stop hitting me!"_

I sighed and snatched up the walkie talkie. "Hey Jim, is this really necessary?"

"_Payback mate. If we have to listen to them, then so do you." _Jim replied.

"_So suck it up soldier."_ I heard Hassleberry shout from the background.

I groaned and set the walkie talkie down in the empty cup holder in the console. Okay, well maybe I kind of deserved it for sticking them with Chazz AND Blair but still… It wasn't exactly my fault. Alexis was the one who came up with the seating arrangements!

Jim had been put in a car with Atticus, Aster, Hassleberry, Syrus, Chazz, and Bair. The poor guy. But then again, he had volunteered to drive the van.

Jaden groaned as Blair's and Chazz's voices rang through the walkie talkie again. From beside him Alexis giggled, intertwining their fingers together and placing her head on his shoulder. Yep, Jaden and Alexis are together. Have been for almost two months. It was surprising to most of the academy, I mean Jaden's well… he's Jaden and Lex is the Queen of Obelisk. Course everyone's all calmed down by now, 'cept Chazz and Blair, which is probably why Alexis put them in the other vehicle.

From Alexis's other side, Mindy heaved an unhappy sigh. She wasn't particularly excited about going on vacation with us. She'd wanted to go to her hometown, where there was nice weather and hot boys, not to Texas where it was overly hot and smelled like barn animals. Well, she wasn't the only one.

My hands tightened around the steering wheel at the thought of going home. I'd been avoiding going home for two years for a reason. But apparently, according to my family at least, it wasn't a good enough reason. It was Mom's idea to bring all my friends home for our summer vacation. I didn't really want to, but Mom insisted. And when Mom wants something Mom gets it.

A hand began gently rubbing my arm and I let my grip relax. I glanced to my passenger. She was staring out the window, one hand resting on her lap and the other rubbing up and down my arm. Even after a month together it still amazed me that her simple touch could relax me so much.

Oh, yeah! Jay's not the only one who got himself a girl. And mines the prettiest in the whole world if I do say so myself.

"Hey look, it's the airport!" Alexis said, her head popping on Jaden's shoulder.

"SALVATION!" Jaden cried.

I glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "Jay, do you know what that word means?"

"No, but I heard it on TV once." Jaden said with a grin.

Alexis scrubbed her hand on one side of her face, but couldn't help but laugh at him. I grinned in the rearview mirror, pulling into one of the parking spacing awaiting us. The van pulled in beside us and, almost immediately, three doors flew open and Jim, Hassleberry, Syrus, and Aster jumped out. Syrus dropped to his knees and kissed the pavement and Jim began pushing the others to the back, where their luggage was waiting. Chazz was next to get out of the van, covered in red marks I'm sure Blair had caused.

"Well," I sighed, "Suppose we should get moving, huh?"

"Good idea!" Jaden cried, throwing open his door.

Alexis laughed at him and grabbed Mindy's arm, pulling her out the door as well. I pressed the button to pop the trunk and glanced at Jasmine. She smiled at me and rolled her eyes as I winked at her.

"Come on." She said, softly, opening her door.

The rest of the gang had gotten all of the luggage out of the trunks by the time Jasmine and I rounded the car. Atticus was bouncing on the balls of his feet, eagerly awaiting us to grab our suitcases.

"Come on!" He said excitedly, "Let's go!"

"Calm down, Atty." Alexis sighed. "We've still got an hour until the plane leaves."

"Why did we have to be here so early again?" Syrus asked, slipping his carry-on backpack over his shoulders.

I shrugged pulling out the handles on both mine and Jasmine's suitcases. "They say you have to be here forty-five minutes early for check-in and we still have to go through security."

"Let's go then!" Atticus cried, grabbing his suitcase and rushing ahead.

Everyone else rolled their eyes and grabbed their own luggage, slowly following behind Atticus as he sprinted off. Jasmine took her suitcase from me and then took my hand and we headed off.

"So what's the name of your hometown again, Jesse?" Aster asked, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Mission." I replied, "It's a small city, near the boarder."

He nodded, satisfied with my answer and we began weaving our way around the airport. The only problem he had going through security was the change that Chazz stupidly forgot to take out of his pocket and Mindy "forgetting" her purse. I say forgetting with quotation marks because instead of just grabbing her purse, she stayed to talk to the security guard until Alexis and Jasmine dragged her away.

"We'll find you a boy in Mission, Mind." Jasmine promised, as Mindy continued to pout.

"No we won't!" She cried, "Not, like him! He was so hot. The only other boy I've ever seen that was that hot is-"

"Zane?" Atticus asked.

"What? No! Not Zane. I was going to say-"

"No!" Atticus cut her off, pointing to one of the chairs sitting in the waiting area of our gate. "It's Zane."

Sure enough, Zane Trousdale was sitting in a chair. His ankles were crossed, his legs stretched out in front of him with a suitcase on either side of him, staring at his phone.

"Zane!" Syrus called, running over to his brother.

Zane's head shot up and he blinked at his little brother in surprise. "Hey Sy?"

"What are you doing here?" Syrus asked, stopping in front of Zane and staring at him curiously.

"I could ask you guys the same question." Zane replied calmly, leaning back in his seat and looking at all of us as we walked over. "Hey guys."

"Hiya Zane!" Jaden said cheerfully, his fingers entwined with Alexis's. "Why are you going to the states? Got a tournament or something?"

Zane smirked at him. "Not exactly."

His eyes traveled to the left, looking at one of the small shops over my shoulder. I turned to look in that direction, the rest of the gang following my lead. A teenage girl was talking on a cell phone not too far away, leaning up against the counter and waiting for whatever she'd ordered. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail so it was out of her dark eyes and she wore a pair of short jean shorts and a three quarter sleeved plaid shirt that had been tied up, just over her belly button.

"Who's she?" Syrus asked.

I continued to stare at her as she hung up the phone, shoved it into her pocket, and grabbed the water bottle she was handed. She looked a bit upset, glaring at the young man who took the five dollars she'd handed him. Knowing her, she was a tad upset about having to pay four dollars for a single bottle of water.

She snatched the dollar she was given and turned on her heels, her brown eyes meeting mine. A squeal erupted from her mouth and she threw herself at me, hugging my neck tightly.

"Howdy Daisy." I said, hugging my cousin back.

Daisy pulled back, grinning from ear to ear. "What are you doin' here?" She asked, her Southern accent just as thick as mine. "I thought you're flight was this mornin'."

"We got switched to a later flight." I replied, "What are you doin' here?"

"Headed home, 'course." She replied, leaning to the side so she could see passed me. She tossed Zane the water bottle. "You owe me four bucks."

He raised an eyebrow as he caught it. "After the dinner I took you out to last night? I don't think so."

Daisy t'sked and rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to me. "I'm glad you're finally comin' home kiddo. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb have been gettin' their butts whooped without their left winger."

"Um, Jesse?" Jasmine's voice came from behind me and I started. I'd forgotten the rest of the gang was even there. "Who's this?"

I couldn't help but give her a teasing smile. "Why? You ain't jealous, are you Jazzy?"

She raised an eyebrow, clearly unamused, making my smile widen a bit.

"Ya'll, this is my older cousin, Daisy. Daisy, this is the gang." I said, still smiling widely.

Daisy smirked as well, her eyes on Jasmine. "So you're this Jasmine girl that I've been hearin' so much about." She said, giving her a quick up and down. "Well," Daisy glanced at me quickly, "I approve as of right now."

"Oh thank God. Because I've been anxiously waitin' your approval." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know ya have." Daisy replied, pushing past me.

She snatched the water bottle out of Zane hand and settled herself on his lap. He replied to this with a simple eye roll, as though it was an every day thing. I thought back to the conversation I'd had with my other older cousin, Bo, about Daisy and how she'd gotten a new boyfriend.

"Zane?" I asked, suddenly. "Zane's this new boyfriend that Bo's so fond of? Where the Hell did you two even meet?"

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Such language my dear, sweet, baby cousin."

"You have a girlfriend?" Syrus asked, dumbfounded.

"Why is this so shocking?" Zane replied.

"Who cares." I said quickly. "Not that I don't approve or anythin', but how did you guys meet?"

Daisy glanced at Zane and shrugged. "Oh you know."

"She ran me over with her car." Zane said shortly.

My mouth dropped open. So did everyone else's.

"You ran him over?" Alexis asked, shocked.

"No." Daisy said, indignantly. Zane raised and eyebrow and she sighed. "Okay, yes. But it wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, I'm sure he ran into the road screamin' "hit me"." I snickered. "Don't try to lie; I know how awful your drivin' is."

"My drivin' is not awful! And it was _not_ my fault. Some jackass rammed me from behind and I lost control. _And_ it wasn't even that bad. He walked away with a couple of bruises."

"And a concussion and a sprained wrist and two broken ribs." Zane added.

"And a girlfriend." Daisy retorted, "So you're welcome."

"That's the most embarrassing way to get a date I've ever heard." Chazz sniggered.

I winced as Daisy gave him the look, the one she always gives me and Bo. The "you wanna go? I'll kick your ass" look.

"So that makes you Chazz. The asshole who isn't quite rich enough to buy himself a date."

Chazz's grin faded and his face went red, as Blair and Mindy slapped their hands over their mouths to keep themselves from laughing.

"So sweet." Zane sighed.

"You love me." Daisy grinned.

Chazz, who's face had yet to return to it's normal color, pointed an accusing finger at me. "You told her I was an asshole who wasn't rich enough to buy a date?"

I threw my hands up in a calming motion. "No! I told her you were rich and that we went to school together. That's it."

"When who told her I was an asshole? The Tooth Fairy?"

"Me." Zane said, calmly.

Mindy and Blair couldn't help themselves, they both burst out laughing, causing everyone in earshot to turn in our direction. Alexis and Jasmine, who were both giggling quietly, quickly tried to quiet them down.

"You?" Chazz cried. "You're such a-"

Zane glared so fiercely at Chazz that I felt a shudder rush down my spine. Chazz immediately clamped his mouth shut and looked in another direction, clearly sulking.

"So Jesse told you about Chazz, huh? Does that mean he told you about us too, Shelia?" Jim asked curiously.

Daisy giggled at him and nodded. "Yeah, he did. You're Jim. Where's Shirley? I was really looking forwards to meeting her."

I rolled my eyes. Only someone in my family would be excited to meet a huge, killer crocodile.

"I didn't think getting her on the plane would go over too well."

Daisy nodded. "You've got a point." She looked at the others, pointing to them in turn. "Syrus- Zane's little brother, Hassleberry- the army lovin' boy, Atticus- Alexis's loved crazed big brother, Aster- the rich guy who's _not_ an ass, Mindy, Jasmine's best friend." She stopped when she got to Blair. "You're Blair?"

Blair nodded, looking slightly worried.

"You're so pretty! How old are you?" Daisy asked, excitedly.

"Fifteen."

"Yay!" Daisy clapped her hands together and looked at me. "I'm settin' her up with Wes."

"I thought he had a gal." I said, definitely recalling Wes saying something about having his eye on a girl.

"Yeah, we scared her away."

"City slicker?"

"Oh, big time. Anyways," She turned back to Jaden, "You're Jaden, Jesse's long lost, non-biological twin. Which makes you Alexis, the Queen of Obelisk Blue. And Jasmine, of course."

"Wow." Jaden said with a grin, "You're good."

Daisy winked at him. "So they tell me."

We boarded not too long after that. Thankfully we were one of the first groups on, which meant that not too many people heard Blair and Chazz's screaming match over who got the window seat… Blair won after Zane, who was thankfully boarding with us, told Chazz to give it to Blair and then sit down and shut up.

So Blair got the window seat, Chazz got the aisle seat, and poor Syrus got stuck between them. In front of them, Jaden took the aisle seat with Alexis beside him and Atticus on her other side at the window seat. He was like a pig in mud, he was so happy to get the window seat. Across from them, Mindy took the window seat, Jasmine sat in the middle, and I took the aisle seat so Jay and I could talk. Hassleberry took the seat just behind me with Aster beside him, and Jim at the window seat.

Zane shot Chazz a warning glance as he took the seat in front of me with Daisy beside him. She was casting suspicious glances at the man beside her. I could have sworn I heard her hiss "terrorist" to Zane, which would explain why he pinched her lightly on the arm.

She turned around to look at me. _His name is Ari!_ She mouthed. (1)

I face palmed and shook my head at her, causing Jasmine to look at me funny.

"What?" She asked.

I took her hand gently. "Nothin' darlin', nothin'."

"I'll take your word for it." Jasmine said, resting her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on hers in return.

"Hey, Jess." Jaden said, calling my attention to him. "Did you see that duel last night?"

"Ryder versus Neil?" I asked.

Jaden nodded and I copied his action, nodding vigorously.

"Yeah! It was super close. I thought Neil had it for the longest time!" I said, eager to be able to discuss the duel with someone.

"Me too! That was a sick move Ryder pulled though."

Jasmine and Alexis groaned simultaneously, clearly not wanting to hear about it. Clearly Jaden had talked to Alexis about it as much as I'd talked to Jasmine. She'd called me just after Ryder had won and I'd been so excited I just couldn't stop talking about it. She nearly killed me.

Jasmine's hand tightened around mine as the plane jerked, starting its way done the runway. I turned slightly to look at her, and saw her eyes squeezed shut, her head still resting on my shoulder. I lightly squeezed her hand back and she opened an eye to smile at me. I returned the smile before turning my attention back to Jaden and the duel.

"You do realize," Daisy said, looking over her shoulder at me when mine and Jay's conversation ended twenty minutes later, "that the second you get back the kids are gonna be houndin' you to teach them how to duel, right?"

"Course." I replied, gesturing to my friends, "Why do you think I brought so much backup?"

Daisy laughed and turned back around, leaning against Zane. I knitted my eyebrows together, wanting to know more about how exactly she'd hit him with her car and they'd gotten together after that, but I didn't bother asking her. If she'd wanted to tell me more she woulda, and I could just ask Bo or Wes later.

Jasmine nudged my arm and I looked at her. She leaned over towards me and held up her purple camera. "Smile." She ordered.

I obliged, grinning widely at the camera and feeling the light tickling sensation of Jasmine's long, brown hair brushing against my neck. She'd let it grow out since I'd first met her, so it was almost as long as Alexis's and she'd brushed her bangs to the side so they wouldn't get in her pretty eyes. I like her hair better this way, not that I'd ever tell her that. But I did.

Jasmine turned the camera around and looked down at the screen, Mindy glancing over her shoulder.

"Cute." Mindy said and Jasmine smiled at her.

I leaned over so I could see too. It was a cute picture, one that I was sure would join the bulletin board that Jasmine had hanging in her room; covered in pictures of us, her and Mindy, her and Alexis, and her, Mindy, and Alexis. Jasmine's head was resting lightly on my shoulder, her pretty eyes all lit up, and we were both smiling brightly at the camera with my cheek gently touching the top of her head.

"Can I see?" Alexis asked from across the aisle and Jasmine nodded, passing the camera over. "That's so cute!" Alexis gushed. "Do you mind if I take one of me and Jaden? I forgot to put my camera in my carry-on."

"No, go ahead Lex." Jasmine replied, intertwining our fingers again and turning to talk to Mindy.

I pulled out my iPod and put in one earphone, the one that went in my left ear so I would be able to hear Jasmine when she talked to me. I glanced out the window and stared at all the fluffy clouds for a minute. In a few hours we would be in Mission, my home town, with my crazy family, insane friends, and bad memories. I sighed and leaned my head back. The longest summer of my life had officially begun.

_**Author's note:**_ _Good? Bad? Keep it going? Just get rid of it? Let me know.! R&R people.!_

_(1) – this is not me being racists at all! It's actually a joke, for anyone who watches NCIS. My favorite bad guy on that show is Ari, he's a terrorist but he's so sly and tricky. It's also a joke for me and my friend, because both of us watch NCIS, and on our very first plane ride ever, we sat next to a guy named Ari. It was pretty interesting. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Welcome to the Family**_

_Finished chapter two.! :) Sorry it took so long. Thanks for all the reviews. They're much appreciated. On another note, not to be rude, but if you don't like this well… … … just don't read it… Yeah… anyways._

_**BlueRedRosa23**__**:**__ Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I've always shipped Jaden/Alexis and I figured that if they hung out a lot, their friends would probably hang out a lot and that's how Jesse and Jasmine would get to know each other and like each other. But I think I'll play into that later._

_**Gx Fangirl of Rainbows**__**:**__ Why hello fellow NCIS fan :) I'm glad you enjoyed it and yes Daisy does have MAD driving skills. Also, I touched on the city slicker thing, just for you!_

_**SerenePanic**__**:**__ Hello other fellow NCIS fan, it's wonderful to meet you. The story of how Zane met Daisy will definitely be discussed in a later chapter. Also, I slightly, slightly touched on why Jesse doesn't want to go home. But everything might not be what it seems. (insert evil laughter :p)_

_**jesselover33**__**:**__ Glad you liked it. Hope chapter two doesn't disappoint!_

_**Dana Cali:**_ _Hey, you actually ship this. That's awesome.! I looked at the tag and there were no stories :( We must come up with a ship name.!_

_**Namazaki Kishin**__**:**__ Wow, that's a huge compliment. Thank you! I hope you enjoy chapter two!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh GX, its characters, or anything associated with it._

**Jesse's POV**

_A gunshot rang out, shortly followed by screams. Someone latched on to my right arm and I looked into Charlie's fearful brown eyes. She tugged me towards a nearby classroom and someone slammed the door behind us. The rest came back as harsh flashes._

_There's a sharp intake of breath._

_Someone holds a gun._

_An impending sense of dread filled my chest._

_Charlie clings to my arm as it's pointed towards us._

_Someone arguing with the gunman._

_I tell them to shut their trap._

_They don't listen._

_The gunman yells about spoiled, rich kids._

_The gun goes off._

"Jesse." My name came softly.

_Charlie screams. It echoes in my ears._

_Something falls to the ground with a loud thud._

_I suddenly feel like I can't breath._

"Jesse, wake up."

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"_Attention all passengers, please notice that the fastened seatbelt sign is now on. We ask that you store all trays and place all carry-on bags in the compartments above your head or underneath your seat. Thank you for flying with International Airline, we hope you will be joining us again."_

Jasmine lifted her head off of Jesse shoulder and reached down to get her seatbelt. She glanced at Mindy as she did so. The other girl was already buckled and playing a game on her phone. Jasmine sighed slightly. She wished Mindy was more excited about going to Texas. Jasmine thought it would be fun and a great, safe adventure. Mindy wasn't as enthusiastic.

She'd looked annoyed when Jasmine told her the plan, but went along with it anyway. Mindy had been annoyed a lot lately, but she wouldn't tell Jasmine what was wrong. And that annoyed Jasmine to no end. They were supposed to be best friends, they were supposed to tell each other everything.

Tearing her thoughts away from Mindy, Jasmine turned back to Jesse. He wasn't buckled, still asleep. His head was leaned back against the seat like it had been from the past couple of hours. He looked cute, mouth open, breathing even and calm. Jasmine smiled to herself, not really wanting to wake him up, but knowing she had to.

Jesse's mouth snapped shut suddenly, his nose twitching slightly as he rolled his shoulders and his head turned towards the aisle.

"Jesse." Jasmine said softly, tapping his arm.

Jesse's eyes closed tightly before relaxing again. It was something he always did when he was just lulling on the edge of consciousness.

"Jesse, wake up."

He closed his eyes tightly again before they relaxed, and he yawned softly before opening his eyes and smiling at Jasmine. "Well good mornin' gorgeous."

"Good morning sleepy." Jasmine smiled back. "We're landing soon. You need to put your seat belt on."

"Already?" Jesse asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Whadda ya mean already?" Daisy asked, glancing over her shoulder at him. "You slept for seven hours."

Jesse cocked his head at her. "What can I say?" He replied smirking, "I like sleepin' better than your voice."

Daisy's eyes narrowed. "Just you wait till we get off this plane Jesse-Jay. I'll kick your- Ow!" She yelped as Zane pinched her arm. "What was that for?"

"We're in public." He replied, simply.

Daisy huffed and rolled her eyes, glaring at Jesse one last time before settling in beside Zane. Jesse grinned widely and stuck his tongue out at the back of her head as he buckled his seatbelt. Jasmine swatted at him, trying to scowled him for his childishness but couldn't help but giggle when he winked at her.

"Jesse-Jay?" Jasmine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's my nickname." Jesse replied. "You'll hear it a lot. Jesse was my grandfather's name, which makes me Jesse Anderson Junior." He grinned. "You'll hear J.J. too."

"Hello Texas!" Daisy announced happily, breathing in a deep breath as she stepped out of the airport.

Jesse rolled his eye and placed his sunglasses over his eyes as Jasmine leaned into his side. Her carry-on was slung over her shoulder and her rolling suitcase sitting next to her feet.

"Where's our ride?" Chazz demanded as he marched out of the airport followed by Blair, Syrus, Jaden and Alexis.

Mindy was standing next to Jasmine, still looking annoyed as she rapidly texted someone on her phone, and Atticus was on her other side, looking around and practically bouncing on his heels.

"Probably 'round back." Daisy said, taking her suitcase from Zane. "Bo hates people."

"He doesn't hate people." Jesse sighed as Hassleberry, Aster, and Jim appeared. He did a quick headcount, making sure they weren't missing anyone. "He just hates city people."

Syrus glanced up at him in confusion. "But Jesse, I thought this was a city."

"Well it is, but we live on the outer edge." Jesse replied. "The people from the actual city are… well-"

"City slickers." Daisy finished in slight disgust, tugging on Zane's hand and nodding to Jesse. "Come on, this way."

Atticus bounded after them, followed by a confused Syrus, Aster, Hassleberry, and Jim. Chazz huffed, stalking after them with Blair. Mindy took one look at Jesse and Jasmine and Alexis and Jaden as they interlocked their hands and sulked off after the others.

"What's with her?" Jaden asked, looking down at Alexis.

The blonde shrugged and look at Jasmine. "I dunno. She's been like that all week. What do you think Jazz?"

"I don't know." Jasmine sighed. "I just hope she gets over it soon."

"Aw, don't worry darlin'." Jesse told her, putting an arm around her. "I'm sure she'll be over it in no time."

Jasmine smiled up at him. "Yeah, I'll bet you're right."

"So Jess." Jaden said as they started off around the back of the airport. "What's your cousin got against city people?"

"Who? Daisy?"

Jaden nodded.

"She ain't got nothin' against most of 'em." Jesse replied. "There's just one or two of 'em she doesn't like so she throws them all in the same category."

"That's not exactly fair." Alexis said.

Jesse shrugged. "Nah, but its how Daisy is. Don't listen to her though. Some of her best friends live in the city. She just says it to sound more country."

Jesse lead the way was they walked around to the back parking lot of the airport. It wasn't as full as they'd expected it to be. There were only about thirty or so vehicles parked there. Just ahead of them was Daisy, leading the pack towards a nice, sleek black car and a rusted, old red pick-up truck.

Jesse grinned as he caught sight of the people waiting in the box of the truck. A tall teen of about eighteen with messy, brown hair grinned and pulled off his white cowboy hat standing up to wave it at Jesse as he approached. Across from him, another eighteen-year-old with chin length black hair pulled off his dark brown hat, copying the motion of his friend.

But Jesse only spared them a glance, instead choosing to look at the fifteen-year-old with shaggy blonde hair that had hopped off the tailgate once Jesse was close enough and threw his arms around Jesse.

"Hiya Westy." Jesse grinned, releasing Jasmine's hand to hug the younger boy back. He pulled back after a second to take a good look at his younger brother. "Well hell, Wes. You're almost as tall as I am."

Wes pulled his fist back and punched Jesse hard on the arm. Jesse flinched away, rubbing his arm. "If you came home once in a while you'd know that." Wes replied, sharply.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Knock it off, will ya? I got enough of that from Mom." He then glanced up at his friends. "Ya'll, this is my kid brother, Wes. Wes, this is the gang."

"Howdy." Wes replied, tipping his hat in Blair and Mindy's direction.

Blair flushed and gave him a shy smile as Mindy finally cracked a smile, giggling at him.

"And what are we?" The brunette boy demanded. "Chop liver?"

"I was gettin' to ya, keep your boots on." Jesse chuckled. "That's my cousin, Bo." Bo grinned, tipping his hat in the same manner Wes had. Jesse then gestured to the black haired teen still sitting on the box. "And that there is Bo's best buddy, Luke."

"Howdy." Luke said, nodding his head at them.

"Bo Leon Anderson!" Daisy snapped. "Who gave you permission to drive my car?"

"Aunt LeighAnn." Bo replied shortly. "And I got the keys so if you don't wanna walk home, I'd suggest you not complainin'. Howdy Zane."

"Hi Bo." Zane greeted him with a nod.

"Speakin' of home." Jesse said, looking up at them. "Can we get there? This luggage is gettin' kinda heavy."

"Loosin' those muscle there Jesse-boy." Luke teased good naturedly as he hopped off the truck.

"Or gettin' tired of your lip." Jesse replied, sticking his tongue out at Luke. "Come on, I wanna get home."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Bo said with a roll of his eyes. "I can only take four in Daisy's car."

Jesse nodded. "Well, Daisy and Zane."

"Obviously." Daisy interjected.

Jesse ignored her. "So, I guess Mindy and Atticus."

"Hey." Chazz said suddenly. "How exactly are we all supposed to get there? They only brought two cars."

"One car." Bo corrected as he took Mindy's luggage and put it in the truck with Daisy's, Zane's and Atticus's. "The other one's a truck. Not a car." He cast a glance at Jesse. "Did you really bring a city slicker home with ya?"

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Just get goin'."

"As much as I hate to agree with Chazz." Syrus said, glancing over at Jesse. "How are the rest of us getting back to your house?"

"In the truck." Wes piped up as though it was common knowledge.

"That truck's going to fit twelve people?" Chazz asked rhetorically.

"Well yeah." Wes replied as though he were dumb. "Three will fit in the cab, and the box is big enough for nine."

"The box?" Jasmine asked in alarm, looking up at Jesse. "As in the back of the truck?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"We're riding in the very back?"

Jesse nodded at her.

"Oh." Jasmine replied in a small voice.

"You can ride up front with Luke if you want." Jesse offered.

"No, that's fine."

"Dibs!" Chazz called racing to jump into the cab of the truck.

The rest of the gang rolled there eyes as he did so. Jesse glanced at Wes and Wes shook his head. Jesse raised an eyebrow and Wes shrugged. Jasmine watched their silent conversation with interest as Jesse shrugged back.

"Sy, you want the front too?" Jesse asked, looking down at Syrus.

"Well, sure I guess." Syrus replied, walking over to the passenger side of the truck.

"Alrighty then." Jesse said, turning to the rest of the group. "Throw your stuff into the back and have a seat on the floor. And don't worry about a thing. Luke's a good driver."

The gang cast each other nervous looks but did as they were told, each clambering into the back. Wes quickly took Blair's suitcase for her and hefted it up onto the tailgate before climbing up and offering his hand.

"Thanks." Blair said with slightly pink cheeks as she was pulled up.

"No problem." Wes said giving her a soft smile.

Jesse followed his little brother's example, taking Jasmine's suitcase for her and then helping her onto the truck. She smiled at him and sat down next to Alexis. Jesse glanced at them all before closing the tailgate and settling in next to Jasmine.

"Everybody ready?"

**Jasmine's POV**

I can honestly say that riding in the back of the truck wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. It was actually kind of fun. Jesse tucked his arm around my shoulders and I was happy to lean against him and let the wind play with my hair. I was almost disappointed when Jesse said we were almost there.

"It's just up ahead." He told us, using his free arm to point ahead of us.

My jaw dropped. "That's your house?" I asked, unable to keep the surprise out of my voice.

To say it was huge might have been a bit of an understatement. It looked like it could be a motel, a very, very, very, very nice motel. The house stood on top of a large hill, the grounds around it enclosed by fences. It was three stories tall, with at least two balconies that I could see and painted a pretty, light tan color. I glanced back at Jesse and he blushed lightly.

"Well, yeah."

"That is one sweet house, dude." Jaden said after a minute.

"That is one big house, mate." Jim said, leaning out of the truck slightly to get a better look.

"It's gorgeous." Alexis added.

The others were waiting for us when we pulled up. Mindy and Atticus were standing next to the car and I was fairly surprised to see that Mindy was smiling. She'd gone from grumpy to happy in a span of about ten minutes. Of course, it could have something to do with the fact that Bo is pretty cute. Daisy was sitting on the hood of her car, looking bored, while Zane leaned against the hood next to her, talking to Bo through his open window.

The house seemed even bigger in person and the fenced in land seemed to stretch on for miles. The truck pulled to a stop and Jesse jumped off the back of the truck to open the tailgate. He offered me his hand as I stood up. I smiled at him as I took it and he helped me off the back. I didn't really need the help, it was only like three feet high, but how could I ever say no to those pretty green eyes. Besides, it was part of Jesse's charm.

As Jesse, Jim, and Hassleberry unloaded our luggage I caught sight of something out of the corner of my eye. Wes had jumped over the side of the truck and held up both of his arms as though waiting for something. Or someone.

Blair carefully slid off the side of the truck and into Wes's out stretched arms. My mouth fell open for the second time in two minutes as a blush spread across Blair's cheeks and she murmured a soft thank you.

Never in my whole life had I ever seen Blair so queit. I'd seen her blush, sure, especially around Jaden, but I'd never seen her quiet. I didn't even think she knew how to be quiet.

"That's the last of it." Jesse announced.

I looked over at him as he handed me my bags and took his hand as soon as it was free. He smiled and walked around to the front of the truck, smacking the hood of it twice.

"Thanks for the lift, Luke."

"Anytime, kid." Luke replied. "I'll see you later. I'm sure Charlie and Sloane will be over tomorrow mornin' if not sometime tonight."

"Sounds about right."

"And I should warn ya." Luke said as he put the car in reverse. "Charlie is pissed."

"What else is new?" Jesse laughed as he pulled away.

"We're outta here too, Jess." Daisy said, throwing her arms around him. "But we'll be back tonight. Mama wants to see you. And it's the first night of summer so brief your friends."

She opened the passenger side door as Zane slid into the back seat.

"Yeah!" Bo called through her open door. "So 'em the power point."

We all looked at Jesse as he rolled his eyes. "I ain't showin' 'em that stupid power point!" He called as they drove away.

"I dunno, Jess." Wes said from behind us. "I think you oughta show 'em the power point. We don't need another fire extinguisher accident."

Jesse threw his hands up in the air, bringing mine with him. "One friend accidentally nails Bo with a fire extinguisher because he was creepin' around the house in the middle of the night and ya'll never let me forget it." He ranted, pulling me towards the house.

The doors were huge (fitting the rest of the house nicely) and made of thick oak wood. Jesse pushed them open and I felt like I'd just entered a palace. The entrance hall was huge, two doorways to either side and one door towards the back. The floors were wood, but they looked smooth and shiney. But it was the stairway that really pulled it off. It a huge, spiral stairway with metal railings that disappeared into the ceiling above us.

"Hello!" Jesse called as Wes shut the door behind us.

I was kind of surprised that his voice didn't echo.

"I'm home!"

"Big brother!" A high pitched voice from the room to our left called.

A little blur of short brown hair and a pink pota-dot dress shot out of the doorway. Jesse released my hand and bent down to swoop up a little girl, tossing her into the air slightly before catching her.

"Hey Tonie." He said, grinning from ear to ear. "There's my girl!"

Tonie giggled and wrapped her little arms around Jesse's neck. After a moment she began wriggling and Jesse knelt down to let go of her. She took off like a rocket towards the door at the back of the entrance hall.

"Mama! Daddy!" She called as she ran. "Jesse's home! Big brother's home!"

Jesse chuckled as she went. "That was Tonie." He said, turning to face us. "She's five."

"She's adorable." I told him.

Jesse shot me a self satisfied smile. "She takes after me."

"Oh please." Wes groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes as I giggled at Jesse.

"This is your house?" Atticus said from behind us.

"Yep." Jesse replied.

"This is your house?" Chazz repeated looking around in awe.

And here I'd though Chazz couldn't be in awe.

"Yeah." Jesse said again.

"It's almost as big as my house."

"I didn't know you were rich." Mindy said, glancing around with a slight smile on her face.

Jesse scratched the back of his head, looking down towards the floor. "Yeah, well, it's not exactly something I tell everybody about. You know how people can get when they know ya have money."

"Well don't worry about that Jess." Jaden said grinning. "We like you just the way you are, with money or without."

"That's a definite soldier."

"I'll third that, mate."

Jesse smiled at them, one of those blinding smiles that only Jesse can manage. "Thanks guys."

"This way, Mama!" Tonie cried, pulling a tall woman with dark blue hair towards us. "See! See!"

"Jesse." The older woman smiled.

"Hi Mama." Jesse greeted moving forwards to hug her.

His mother pulled him into a fierce hug, kissing him on the cheek and leaning her head against his. "Oh, I've missed you Jesse-Jay."

"I missed you too, Mama." Jesse said so softly I almost missed it.

She pulled away from him and motioned towards us. "Your friends."

Jesse smiled at her and then looked towards us. "Mama, this is Mindy, Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus, Aster, Chazz, Blair, Alexis, Jaden, and Jasmine." He said, pointing at each of us in turn.

"Hello. I'm Caroline, I've heard so much about ya'll." She gave us a dazzling smile and I instantly knew where Jesse got it from. "Especially you Jasmine. We haven't been able to shut Jesse up about you." Jesse and I both blushed as she continued. "You're just as beautiful as he said."

"Thank you." I said in a small voice, glancing at Jesse.

He scratched at the back of his head again, like he always did when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Well, I'll let Jesse show you guys to your rooms. I hope ya'll don't mind sharin'. We didn't have enough rooms for ya'll to have your own."

"That's perfectly fine." Alexis said quickly. "Thank you so much for having us."

Caroline smiled. "Oh, honey, you're all very welcome in this home. We treat our friends like family here." She kissed Jesse's cheek again. "Your daddy and Johnny went out to pick some things up for the bonfire tonight. They'll be home soon. And I hope ya'll will join us tonight for our big family gatherin'." She turned to Tonie and picked her up. "Come on Tonie, you can help me in the kitchen."

"Big family gathering?" Jaden asked once Caroline and Tonie had disappeared.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, it's our family tradition. On the first night of summer every year we have a big bonfire to celebrate. My whole family comes over and a couple of friends."

"Are you sure it's cool for us to crash?" Jaden asked.

"Course." Wes chuckled, picking up Blair's bag for her. "Weren't ya listening to what Mama said? Friends are family here."

Jesse wrapped an arm around my waist as he grinned broadly at us. "Welcome to the family."

_**Author's note:**_ _And that concludes chapter two. Chapter three should come much, much faster. I'm almost done with it actually. R&R._


End file.
